Trihexa (666)
Summary 666 (Trihexa) is a legendary being known as the Apocalyptic Beast. It was originally sealed at the "end of the world" by the God of the Bible for a significant period of time, before Rizevim Livan Lucifer discovered about it with the help of the Holy Grail and released it from its incapacitated state, intending to use it to defeat Great Red and make his way to the other universe ExE. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | Unknown Name: Trihexa, "Apocalyptic Beast", "Emperor Beast of Apocalypse" Origin: High School DxD Gender: Genderless Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Beast of Apocalypse Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Flight, Breath Attack, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Extrasensory Perception, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Large Size (Type 2; was mentioned to be several hundred meters long), Spatial Manipulation (Can create distortions in space to travel between locations), Regeneration (Low-Godly, easily regenerated from dust, ashes, and complete disintegration. Sirzechs, Tobio, and other characters who can destroy the soul cannot kill it), Duplication (Can split its head into several weaker bodies), Creation (Can create and give birth to large amounts of fake Red Dragon Emperors, who can continously double their power and transfer it to others), Soul Manipulation (Vaporized the warriors of Valhalla, who are literal souls controlled by Odin), Reactive Evolution (Rossweisse stated that a barrier specially designed to stop it would only work once, and that it'd develop a resistance to barriers after that. Its consciousness could gradually adapt to Issei and Sirzechs' attacks), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Astral Projection (Can eject its consciousness from its body), Resistance to Magic (It has part of the body of a dragon, and dragon scales are resistant to magical attacks), Time Stop (Adult Gasper stated that Gods and Heavenly Dragon-class existences could move in his time frozen world), and Death Manipulation (One of its split bodies can survive in the Dimensional Gap, a world of void that kills things by exposing them to nothingness) Attack Potency: Island level (Even when split apart, it could wipe out several numbers of God-class beings - making it superior to the likes of Serafall Leviathan - and destroy islands, mountains, lakes, and forests with its fire breath) | Unknown (Stated to be capable of destroying the human world, Underworld - which is the same size as the human world, but with a larger landmass - Heaven, and the various worlds of the mythologies in a battle with Great Red. Far stronger than Scale Mail Loki, whose attack would have recarved and repainted the world map. Destroyed the first six levels of Heaven, including Third Heaven, which is said to be so vast that no one knows its end) Speed: FTL (Kept up with Diabolos Dragon Deification Issei and True Form Sirzechs) | FTL (Superior to its core and split bodies) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Superior to God-class beings, making it stronger than Cardinal Crimson Promotion Issei) | At least Class T, likely far higher (Far stronger than its split bodies) Striking Strength: ' Island Class' | Unknown Durability: Island level | Unknown Stamina: Very High (Rampaged for more than five days without showing the slightest sign of exhaustion) Range: At least dozens of kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: It is mindless and possibly partially vulnerable to dragon slaying weapons, as part of its body is that of a dragon Key: Core / Split Bodies | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:High School DXD Category:Dragons Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Portal Users Category:Creation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Space Users Category:Soul Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Chimeras Category:Genderless Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier